Rise of Hill Act 1 - Saving the World
by Hedgefox
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen... He had failed to save his friends... He failed to save Mobius. With the planet and his friends corrupted by his new foe, how will Joshua restore the world and stop the bat's plans in time? (Based on Sonic.exe and 'An Ordinary Sonic ROM Hack.)
1. Darkness and Determination

Author's **Note: Long time no see, folks. I have finally returned to this site with better stories this time. (I hope.) Since you last saw me, I have matured. Also, I have been thinking of doing a Kirby fanfic, much like LeerJustice's "Kirby of the Stars: The After Story", but with changes to separate the two and hopefully not copying anything to lose interest from the story itself. The changes are gonna be that:**

 _ **I won't do something like the GSA and there will gaps between the games' events to show what Kirby and his friends do in their own time, when not saving Popstar or something like that.**_

 _ **And the biggest change of them all...**_

 ** _Ribbon joins Kirby in his adventures... As his girlfriend/partner, after the events of Kirby 64_.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now and let you enjoy a story that I should have put on this site when I first released it on DA. Enjoy!**

 _ **LAST CHANCE, ACT 0**_

I was knocked out for what seemed like hours on end, thanks to that demonic bat. And now, chaos could be breaking out onto Mobius... or even worse.

I've got to stop him from achieving his goal, I'm not gonna lose to him and let everything I know corrupt and break apart.

At last, I woke up, holding my head in pain. "Damn... He really knocked me out with that punch... Wait, where the hell am I?" I got up, looking around me, only to be met with darkness with an light static covering it. "Well, no point in staying here, better get going." I said, crossing my arms before running for a bit through the darkness until I came to a monitor.

These things normally help me and my friends through our adventures and are VERY handy, especially when we need them most. I jumped into the air and curled into a ball to destroy the monitor.

Upon doing so, static covered my vision. "Hey! What the-" I said, confused about what was happening. After the static lifted, I saw Sonic and Tails, captured in a cage. I took no time to look around, or to free them from the cage, they were confused. "Joshua, why are you doing this?" One of them said, hoping for my answer, Before I could answer, the static returned, bringing me back to the darkness place.

"Damn it..." I said, knowing I couldn't explain, I then heard these words... "We've got a problem... Sonic and Tails escaped!" It sounded like my voice... but corrupted in a way. I didn't know what it was and shrugged it off, perhaps it was me hearing things, or this place trying to make me go insane... Another reason to get out of here...

But how? Maybe the static monitors can help? I'll have to try and find out. Thinking about this, filled me with a strange feeling that I never had before this... But I had this same feeling before, if so, what was it?

It was determination.

I started to sprint again, now determined to find a way to save this world, it took longer to find the next monitor, I curled into a ball to destroy it as soon as it reached my sight, more static appeared... I found that I was in Scrap Brain Zone, the sky seemed to be covered in thick red clouds, much like a thunderstorm.

I was next to a strange monitor that looked unstable, I soon found a toolbox that supposedly belonged to Dr. Eggman, the one who created me before Sonic and his friends had saved me and turned me into an hero in the first place.

I used the tools to fix the monitor, only to find that it had a '?' image flashing on it, I left it alone, hoping that it wouldn't be used by the wrong hands... The static returned to signal that my time was up. I took no time on dashing around the place to find a way out of this place, I just hate the thought of my world being taken over, along with my friends possibly being slaughtered.

It had been an hour or at least felt like it since I had started running after the last monitor. At last a giant ring came into my line of sight, I skidded before stopping in front of it. I was confused, these things only appear when nobody all has all the emeralds, did Sonic lose them again? Or did someone steal them all? Curious, I decided to jump into the ring, I didn't care if it was a trap or not, If it was, I wasn't going to let that bat beat me... It was time to fight back, for my friends, for Mobius, for the whole universe...

Here I come, you demonic bat. I jumped into the ring, disappearing along with it as my vision went white and then black afterwards...

 _ **-TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2-**_


	2. Crimson Hills

**Author's Note: Woo! Second chapter is up! I've just started the first chapter of the Kirby fanfic, which starts with Kirby's Dreamland 2. Since Dreamland 1 is more or less repeated in Kirby Super Star (Ultra) and Nightmare is already defeated in the anime. So, I'm gonna shut up now and let ya read the story.**

 _ **HILL**_

After that blackout, I regained my vision as I found myself back on Mobius. I looked around at my surroundings, I seemed to be in Green Hill Zone... but it wasn't in the state that I last remembered.

The river and waterfalls had turned into a crimson red, the grass and bushes turned to a dull orange, the rock was a light grey and black, the sky had gone a nightmarish black, with no signs of it being night time.

The music wasn't it's cheerful up-beat music, but rather sad, depressing one in it's place, sounding like one of those bad futures themes from when I visited Little Planet... Some chunks of the levels looked like they were ripped out, the most of the monitors had static, much like the ones back at the unknown darkness place.

"Green Hill... What has he done to you?" I said miserably, upset that he even corrupted Mobius... But I'm not giving up that easily, I'm going to find him... No matter what.

I searched through the Zone for an hour or two, there were scrap piles of badnik all over the place, no doubt that bat has plans for them, when I was just about to go to search another place, I saw something... It was a body.

I ran over to the body, it was a flicky, with it's eyes scratched off and missing an leg.

I sighed...

I stood back up onto my feet, knowing that this wouldn't be the only one killed.

Where are the others? Perhaps he was hiding them from me.

Just as I was going to speed off again, I heard voices and quickly got myself behind a bush.

"All right, Sonic... Any plans on how we will corrupt Mobius?" One voice questioned as I immediately recognized it, as that demonic bat's voice...

I blocked the rest of the voices outta my head to make up a strategy... I'll surprise attack him first and then defeat him. It was as simple as then, or so I thought.

"Sonic!" The voice shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" Another voice asked, which had to be that fake Sonic.

"I can sense mortal blood..." The other voice said before pausing for a moment...

"Sonic! Go hunt down that mortal and bring him back to me!" The voice demanded.

"All right." The other voice said again, before I heard a gust of wind.

So, what now?

Simple, it's payback time.

"It's go time..." I said to myself, before I dashed out of the bush and towards that damn bat and punched him really hard in the face, the blow caused him to go flying, straight into a rock wall.

"Did you really think, that trick would last forever on ME?!" I shouted, gritting my teeth in anger.

He fell down from the wall and moaned in pain and then at me with his eyes full of red.

"Oh, it's on..." He said bitterly as he spat out blood at the dull and dry ground, before attempting to grab me by the throat, before I simply sidestepped out of the way. He tried again, I did the same as before.

"Stay still!" He shouted as I crossed my arms and kept dodging his attacks, making him pant in exhaustion.

I, then took the chance and kicked him into the wall behind.

He soon got even more angry than before and powered up, completely destroying the wall.

"You're dead meat, now!" He shouted before flying towards me, I ran at the same speed as him before we both tried to punch each other, but ended up joining hands in a struggle for the end of this fight.

I gritted my teeth in anger, while he put on a grin that stretched to each side of his face, showing all his sharp teeth. I quickly raised my fist and punched him at the side of the face, knocking him away a bit, as well as making him shake his head from the blow.

I decided to end the fight, as I've had enough of this madness. I charged towards him and took him by surprise as I threw multiple strong punches at him, each hitting him everywhere, with one last punch, he was down for the count.

"Finally." I said, exhausted from all that action.

Now it's time to get rid of him for good, as I prepared to Spindash into his unconscious body, it suddenly vanished!

"What the hell?!" I said, as I uncurled, confused of how this happened.

"Nice try..." A Voice said, I looked up, only to see that demonic hedgehog, just as I thought I had won.

"But we cannot allow you to win and foil our plans." He said as he warped out of the zone.

"Damn it..." I said miserably, my anger building up every second.

"Of course, that damn hedgehog saves him since they're friends and want to rule this f-" I ranted before stopping myself and calming down.

"No, there's no point in ranting," I said as I stared at the thunderstorm, that had suddenly came out of nowhere from above.

"When the world needs saving." I finished my sentence before deciding to take a break.

I'm gonna need it.

 _ **-TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3-**_


	3. The Hybrid and the EXE

HILL

It had been 3 hours ever since I took that break, I was scanning the area for anything useful.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything here..." I said as I got up and took a step, I heard one of voices from before...

"Not so fast, Hybrid." The voice said, before I quickly turn to face the source of it, which was that corrupted hedgehog, floating with his arms crossed, smiling at me.

"You'll have to deal with me." He said pointing to himself whilst grinning evily at me.

I yawned, obviously not amused at him getting in my way to saving this world.

"Really?" I simply said the word at him, slightly mocking him.

"You will die for trespassing on this world!" He said, like as if he was an emperor or something.

"Heh..." I said as I smiled for once and closed my eyes...

"It looks like..." I started my sentence before my right eye turns blue, making it my 'Bad Time Eye'. I, then grabbed him without going near him or using any gadgets of some kind before throwing him into the crimson river in the background.

"You got dunked on." I dashed off, knowing that it won't stop him, but delay him instead... I'll need to find one of the monitors... Perhaps it'll stop him.

As I ran through the Zone, I heard him saying this:

"No! I cannot allow you to win!" Somehow, he had a hint of fear... Was he scared of something? Perhaps I'll find out.

I spotted a monitor on a very high tower-like structure, I started to sprint towards it.

"No..." The demonic being said, more depressed... Like as if the monitors will end his existence.

Of course, I would of, flew using my twin fox Tails, but that would only slow me down. So, I jumped between two walls towards the monitor, before landing right next to it.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" I hear from the hedgehog again, as I see him struggling to get up...

"Please..." He says as he holds his hand out, shaking.

"If you spare me, I will tell you EXEcutor's plans and his weakness... I promise... Even if it kills me, I will tell you his plans..." He said, begging for the answer he wants.

"Heh..." I said, before grabbing him, like before to freeze him in place.

"And why should I trust YOU?" I said as my eye glows a bright turquoise.

"Listen, I'm going to save this planet... no matter what." I said, before preparing to set off to Scrap Brain Zone and leave him there to take care of later.

But... before I could... I heard him mumble this:

"No... I never got to say... EXEcutor was going to betray me... I overheard it in a conversation with someone else... No... I'm sorry... I wish I could help... I would be able to help you revive your friends and save the world... But since I'm trapped in here... I can't use powers on anyone else, only me..."

I stopped in my tracks and thought about it... He sounded depressed... More upset than anyone could be.

...

It was like...

As if he was forced to do all these things.

Damn it... He knows EXEcutor more than I do. I may as well, free him and let him help, but I'll have to keep an eye on him.

I snapped my fingers, letting gravity take back control of the hedgehog's body, allowing him to land on the ground.

"Look, we don't get along much, but for once, I think I'm gonna help your help on this one. You know him more than I possibly would. Just don't try anything stupid, ok?" I said, hoping that this wasn't a trick of some kind.

"Thank you... I am at your service." He said as he kneeled down to the ground, like some kind of slave.

"No need for the slave act, just be yourself, ok?" I said, feeling guilty about what he just did then...

Did I scare him too much? Was he afraid of betraying me? Only time will tell...

-TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 4-

 **Author's note: Ugh... I released Part 6 on DeviantArt and I'm** ** _still_** **at this part? Time to speed things up! Prepare for Part 4, folks! JTHF and EXE head towards Scrap Brain Zone!**


End file.
